This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to components with moving parts such as camera shutters in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with digital image sensors. It may desirable to provide a digital image sensor with a mechanical shutter. For example, a mechanical shutter may be used to combat undesired electronic rolling shutter artifacts in a digital image sensor.
If care is not taken, however, a mechanical shutter may add undesired size and weight to an electronic device. Particularly in compact devices such as cellular telephones, tablet computers, portable computers, and other such electronic devices, it may not be acceptable to use bulky conventional mechanical camera shutters.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways of forming mechanical devices such as shutters for image sensors in electronic devices.